


Prepare for bumblast

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Prepare for bumblast

Jimbles awakens in a blinding sweaty fury, his father Hugh stands at the foot of Jimble's bed. Hugh unzips his pants while uttering the words "Prepare for bumblast", Jimbles scared but strong, pulls down his pants and accepts his fathers pike with tears streaming down his cheek. Hugh finishes, pulls out and blasts his load on Jimbles face while screaming "Brainblast!". Sweaty, tearful, and cum covered Jimbles cries and whispers to himself, " I'll escape this Nickelodean meme hell".


End file.
